1. Field of the Invention
A conduit structure used in combination with a syringe and a penetrating needle for the withdrawing, filtering and subsequent return of amniotic fluid of a fetus during pregnancy for the purpose of examination of amniocytes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The testing of amniotic fluid, especially during the early stages of pregnancy, has been conducted and recognized for some time as being an accurate method of determining irregularities and/or general health and well-being of the fetus. Typically, in the testing of such amniotic fluid, the fluid is withdrawn directly from the fetal sac by means of an elongated needle attached to a syringe instrument. The removed fluid is then submitted to other procedures and apparatus for laboratory testing. Based on the popularity and success of such techniques, it has become desired in the medical profession to have a more efficient means of withdrawing, filtering and subsequently returning the amniotic fluid to the fetus by means of a close system specifically wherein a preferred structure would incorporate a filter mechanism capable of filtering out the amniocytes from the amniotic fluid subsequent to returning of the fluid to the fetus. Naturally, such an apparatus including the aforementioned filter structure should be defined as a closed system in order to maintain a sterile environment.
Other apparatus exists in the medical profession which incorporate certain basic structural features such as a withdrawing syringe, a penetrating needle and some type of filter apparatus. Typically, such structures are utilized in the area of blood sampling and collection. The following U.S. Patents are generally representative of known prior art structures of the type set forth above but which are not related to the removal, sampling and return of amniotic fluid to and from the fetus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,416; 3,892,226; and 4,685,472.
While the structures disclosed in the above-noted patents are assume to be operable for their intended function, there are not specifically adapted for the removal, filtering and/or testing and subsequent return of amniotic fluid from the fetus.